


Try It With Me

by The_Heart_of_an_Angel



Category: Transfusions (Webcomic)
Genre: Adorable, Biting, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heart_of_an_Angel/pseuds/The_Heart_of_an_Angel
Summary: Dylan and Joa do their usual blood "donation" but they're a few days late and this time things get a little more heated.(Warning for graphic violence is just for blood sucking cause vampires. Other than that it's fine)





	Try It With Me

Dylan sat on his bed and pulled his sleeve up to his elbow, showing off his thin arm.

  
"You ready, Joa?" He asked, and looked up at the pale man in front of him, who was slowly sinking onto his knees on the bed with him. Joa tilted his head, a lock of red hair falling away from his pale eyes, which were traveling up the length of Dylan's arm as if following the trail of his veins. His gaze stopped on Dylan's face, and he reached forward, taking his glasses off and setting them aside on the edge of the bedside table.

  
"Actually... I was hoping since we missed our original day, we could try here." His fingertips slid under Dylan's dark hair, gently touching the side of his neck.

  
"I mean, if you need to, t-that's fine." Dylan replied, and flicked his hair out of the way, his head falling to one side to stretch out the expanse of his neck. Joa practically licked his lips.

  
"As long as you're sure. I'll be careful." Joa replied. His eyes were stuck on the pulse of Dylan's neck, and he seemed to lean forward over him almost unconsciously.

  
It was first a gentle touch of his lips. It made Dylan shudder, and Joa slipped a hand under his cheek, cradling his head gently. Dylan moved slightly to nuzzle into his hand.  
Then the soft scrape of Joa's fangs skidded across his skin, and Dylan's blurry eyes opened wide. They sunk into his flesh and his mouth followed suit, opening into a silent gasp. Joa shifted and sat onto Dylan's lap, knees on either side of him.

  
The feeling of the blood being pulled out his body made his head spin, and one hand came up from where it was being leaned on, and grabbed Joa's shirt tightly. A blaze of heat traveled down Dylan's neck and chest all the way down his body, and he panted with a newly dry mouth. His body tingled and the hand that held fast to Joa pulled him down, their hips grazing.

  
"J-Joa..." He breathed out and the man in his lap just whined. He felt the sharp pricks of the fangs dulled as they slid out of his neck. A thin line of blood trickled down his skin.  
Both panted sharply as their foreheads bumped and their mouths just missed one another.

  
"Fuck..." Joa whispered, practically into Dylan's mouth. "I'm sorry."

  
"It's fine." Dylan's large dark eyes comforted him.

  
"You... Taste good."

  
"Uh, thanks." Dylan broke eye contact, and kissed under Joa's jaw. Joa sighed. Dylan snuck his hand under the vampire's shirt, fingertips discovering the bone of his hip, and the hard muscle of his torso. "Take this off."

  
Joa just nodded and pulled the t-shirt over his head.

  
Dylan leaned back onto both hands and just stared at the long body of snow white skin that led down to the bulge of his black jeans.  
"Why are you just staring?" Joa asked, one eyebrow raised, flinging the shirt to the floor.  
"Because you're incredibly beautiful." Dylan slid his hand up his stomach, feeling the muscles jump.

  
"Whatever you say..." Joa sounded unconvinced. Dylan was going to fix that. He sat more forward and settled his hands on Joa's hips, gripping them, and pulling him forward so that their dicks met with some friction. His yelped a little, his arms coming forward around Dylan's neck in an attempt to settle himself from the sudden movement.  
Dylan kept his hips moving up shallowly, while Joa took the hint and ground himself down into his lap.

  
"Dylan! Ah!" Joa moaned as the other man took the closeness of their bodies as an opportunity to nibble at his clavicle. Dylan smirked at the noise the otherwise demure vampire was making.

  
The movement of their colliding hips was becoming erratic, while Dylan squeezed one of Joa's thighs, and balanced himself with his other hand on the bed. Joa let out every moan possible, and began sounding impatient.

  
"Dylaaan!" Joa lifted himself onto his knees and took Dylan's hand into his, then pressed it over the tent in his jeans. "Please..." His pale eyes fluttered, and he leaned down to gently nip Dylan's earlobe. "Please, touch me." He whispered before straightening his body and resting his hands on his lover's shoulders.

  
Dylan felt his face flush, but his hands started unbuttoning the jeans and pulling both them and the black briefs down to Joa's thighs. Joa's cock was hard in front of him, and he looked up for a moment. He'd never sucked a dick before, or even thought about it really. But, something about the way Joa looked down at him with his exposed fangs and shivering body made him want it.  
Dylan guided Joa down to lay on the bed, switching places.

  
He leaned forward and took it into his mouth, one hand coming to hold the base. Dylan started off with licking the underside, unsure of what to do, but the way Joa's hips bucked slightly encouraged him to do more.  
He sucked on the head, using his tongue to taste the soft skin, before sinking more of it into his mouth. He couldn't get it all the way, and he stuttered with breathing more than once, but Joa was practically mewling for him.

  
"Fuck! Dylan!" He gripped Dylan's long hair, and canted his hips up. Dylan gasped and pulled back, breathing a bit hard. Joa's fingers were pulling at his scalp and it made him shiver, made his cock jump. He went back to sucking Joa, and tried going farther this time, to which Joa's body replied with rapid shaking. Dylan looked up at him, and watched as his orgasm came over him, his eyes glazed and the muscles in his legs twitching. At some point Joa's knees had come up, almost cradling Dylan's head.  
Dylan let his cock out of his mouth and crawled up his body to kiss his lips. Joa hummed and licked into his mouth, and his fangs grazed against Dylan's tongue. He could taste his own blood.

  
Dylan pressed his hips down against him, his cock still hard.

  
"Again." Joa stopped to say, and Dylan thrust his hips down again, and again, until Joa had his legs wrapped around his waist.  
A tongue made its way up the line of blood on Dylan's neck.

  
"So good," Joa mumbled against his neck. "Keep going. Pretend your dick is in me." Dylan crumbled and fell down to his elbows, his face buried in Joa's shoulder. "Fuck me, Dylan!" Joa moaned, and Dylan growled. His hips were moving fast. His clothed cock rubbing against Joa's hip. "Come on! Cum in me!"

  
Dylan's hips came to a stuttering stop, mouth open wide and almost drooling as he came in his pajama pants. Joa put his fingers through Dylan's dark hair, soothing his head and bringing him down from orgasm.

  
"You okay?" Joa asked softly after a minute, when Dylan's breathing had gone back to normal. His fingers traced over the two little blood-stained pricks in his neck.

  
Dylan's big dark eyes slid up to catch his, and he nodded.

  
"Next time my dick should be in you for real." Dylan said.

  
"Agreed."


End file.
